A Relaxing Day At The Beach
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Title basically says it all. The gang decides to go to the beach, yeah I know summary sucks, hate them but the story is much better. Pepperony fluff, very mild RhodeyxWhitney Please review


(Disclaimer:I own nothing) Yay! A nice fluffy one-shot, I know it's out of season but just use your imaginations:) Enjoy:)

* * *

Pepper walked into the lab and saw Tony hovering over the computer like he has been for the past few weeks and Rhodey at his side looking like he was about to fall asleep. She walked up to her friends and greeted them with her presence.

"Hey Pepper." Tony said, not even looking up from the computer.

"Hey guys I had an idea. Why don't we all go to the beach today and hang out. Aren't you guys tired of being locked up in the lab all day?" She asked.

"You know...now that you mention it, a trip to the beach could be good for us." Rhodey said, most likely just so that way he can get Tony to leave the lab for once. Ever since the Temple of Sacrifice and finding out about his dad he's been looking for Gene non-stop.

"Can't, to much work to do." Tony said, still not looking up from the computer.

"Oh please Tony. I really want us to start hanging out again." Pepper begged. Tony finally looked up from the computer and met her gaze. He saw hopefulness in her eyes and didn't want to break it.

"...Okay. Maybe for a little while." Tony said. Pepper let out a squeal of excitement and hugged him quickly, even Rhodey let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay well I'm going to go home and get my swim suit. I'll meet you guys back at your house in ten." And with that Pepper ran out of the lab to her house.

"Come on man, we better go too." Rhodey said as he guided Tony out and they too went to get changed.

* * *

Tony and Rhodey were waiting outside of they're house for Pepper. Finally they saw a red headed girl walking towards they're drive way. She had on a two-piece bathing suit with a skirt wrapped around her waist and her top part of her suit came down right below her navel.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but when you walk out of the house with a big F.B.I. agent father, who is also over protective, dressed like this, there's questions that need answers and--"

"Okay Pepper, we get it." Tony said with a smile as he cut of her rant. She blushed a little at the warmness of his smile, but quickly shrugged it off and they started walking to Pleasure Beach. **(A/N: I don't know exactly where Tony lives but I went on Google Earth and Found a beach in NY so just pretend they live near Pleasure Beach)**

When they got there they saw some people playing volleyball and others relaxing in the sand.

"Okay so what should we do--" Pepper's excited rant was interrupted by a blonde head girl running towards them and yelling Tony's name. Pepper knew immediately who this girl was. _Whitney. _Pepper hissed in her mind.

"Hey Whitney, glad you could make it." Tony said.

"Of course! I love hanging out with you and Rhodey...and _Potts_." Whitney whispered the last part. They all started walking over to the water. Pepper slipped off the skirt she was wearing and so did Whitney. _'A string bikini, how typical' _Pepper thought. Whitney stayed in the sand and sat up her beach chair.

"You're not coming in the water Whitney?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm going to get a sun tan. After all that is what the beach is for." Whitney said with a smirk towards Pepper. _'Yeah in your book' _Pepper thought inside her mind.

"Okay suit yourself." Tony and Pepper started walking towards the water.

"Hey guys I'm gonna stay with Whitney here." Rhodey called out. Tony and Pepper just smiled andwent in the water. Pepper went ahead of Tony so her back was to him. Tony snuck up behind Pepper and splashed her with the cold Alantic water.

"Ahhh! Tony!" Pepper said with smileand splashed Tony. And that's how the first 30 minutes of they're day at the beach went. Pepper and Tony chasing each other in the water. Finally they got tired and decided to join Rhodey andWhitney.

"Hey guys." Tony said as he grabbed a towel and so did Pepper to dry off.

"Hey. You guys had fun?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah! That was sooo much fun!" Pepper said excitedly.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. So are you guys going to go in soon?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'd liked to. Do you want to Whitney?" Rhodey asked.

"Umm, okay. Just for a little bit and try not to get my hair wet." Whitney said to Rhodey as they both went over to the water. Pepper and Tony relaxed on the beach towel and started eating the food they brought. Pepper noticed a little ways down the beach some boys playing Volley ball. A smile came across Pepper's face and she got up.

"Come on let's play Volley Ball." Pepper said.

"...Um, I really don't know how." Tony admitted.

"Come on I'll show you." Pepper pulled Tony to his feet and they walked over to the boys that were playing.

"Hey guys can we join?" Pepper asked.

"Sorry. Girls not allowed to play." One of the boys said.

"Oh really. I bet I can take all four of you on by myself." Pepper said with a smirk. All of them laughed

"Are you kidding?! You'd probably whine about breaking a nail in the first 30 seconds of the game." That boy said and they all laughed harder.

"Well then I guess you guys have nothing to loose. Unless you're scared of being beat by a girl" Pepper said with a smile.

"Heck no! Let's play!" The boy shouted. Pepper served the ball and to the boys surprise...they missed it. The ball went really high but not enough to go out-of-bounds.

"Point one for me." Pepper said cheerfully and laughed a little at the boys expressions of shock.

"Beginners luck!" One of them shouted. Pepper smiled. For the next 10 minutes Pepper never missed one shot and she always spiked the ball high. At the end of the game the boys were very shocked and surprised.

"10 to 0. I win!" Pepper said cheerfully and with a winning smile.

"Wow. You really are good. Do you still want to play?" The boy asked. Pepper looked back at Tony (who was also a little shocked still) and decided to go.

"Nah, maybe some other time. I don't feel like kicking you're guys butts twice in one day." Pepper said with a smile and her and Tony started walking back over to where they sit.

"Wow! When did you learn to play that good?!" Tony asked in astonishment.

"I used to play all the time with my dad when I was young. When he wasn't at work we used to go to the beach sometimes and play or most of the time we would play in our back yard.

"Well you were amazing back there." Tony said. they sat down on the beach towel and they noticed Rhodey and Whitney coming back from the water.

"Hey guys we're going to get something to eat." Whitney said.

"We have snacks right here." Pepper said.

"Yeah but it's almost 6:00 so we're going to go get dinner. We'll meet you guys at the Pier." Rhodey said as he and Whitney left. Tony and Pepper started packing things up and they walked over to the Pier. There was rides and games there when they walked up. The sun was about to set and Pepper wanted to do one last thing before they left.

"Hey Tony do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I want to see the beach from the top of the Ferris Wheel before the sunsets so we can see it reflect on the sand and the ocean." Pepper said.

"Okay sure." Tony said. They went on line for the Ferris Wheel which was surprisingly short. They got in one and it slowly started to spin to the top. When it reached the top it stopped and Pepper took in the amazing view it was from the beach. She stared at it with awe but Tony was just staring at her. He's ever seen her so quiet and relaxed. He loved the way the sun and the sky reflected of the ocean to her face. He thought she looked so beautiful. Soon, Pepper broke the silence she didn't even know was there.

"Isn't this amazing Tony. I wish I could stay here all night." Pepper said.

"Me too." Tony said, still not taking his eyes of her. Pepper soon felt this and looked over at him and smiled.

"Had fun today?" She asked with her smile.

"Absolutely." Tony said as he stared in her gaze. They were both at a lost for words at this point but they didn't seem to care. Tony started to move closer to her. She followed suit and they almost touched when finally the Ferris Wheel gave a jerk and hey started moving again. They both pulled back a little.

"Um, yeah...so I did have a fun time..." Tony said nervously with a blush. Pepper blushed harder too but luckily you couldn't see it to well with the sun staring bright in her face, which in Tony's mind just made her look more beautiful. The ride stopped and they both got off and walked over to where Whitney and Rhodey were supposed to meet them.

"Hey guys, we brought you a couple slices of pizza." Rhodey said as he handed it to them. They took them but you could easily see how spaced-out they were and they're blush was still on they're checks.

"Did I miss something?" Rhodey asked.

"...What?! Uh no. Every things cool." Tony said. Obviously Rhodey nor Whitney believed them but decided not to push it and they started walking home.

* * *

When they got back to the Rhodes house they all collapsed on the couch and the floor, except Whitney because she went home already.

"This was an awesome day huh." Rhodey said.

"Yeah. Thanks Pepper." Tony said.

"What for?" She asked.

"Because it was your idea to go to the beach and have fun for once." Tony said with a smile.

"You're welcome guys. I had so much fun myself." Pepper said with a smile. "Well I better get home. My dad will be worried about me." Pepper said.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Tony said. Rhodey just smiled. They got outside and took note of the temperature drop.

"Well see ya tomorrow." Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya." Tony said. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Tony's instincts kicked in and he crashed his lips onto Pepper's. For a minute she was shocked, she definitely didn't see that coming but when her shock turned into pleasure she started to enjoy it. They both pulled apart and they're blush that was on them earlier was on them again. Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously but still managed a smile to her. She smiled back and said "Bye" one last time before heading home.

Who knew all Tony needed was a relaxing day at the beach.

* * *

**_Wow! I think this is the longest thing I've ever written, but I'm so proud, I hope you guys liked it. I don't know a whole lot about NY so I hope this was okay. I took some of the beach scencs from my own experience. Like the Ferris Wheel, every time I go down to Ocean City, MD I Have to go on the Ferris wheel to see the sunset, it's really beautiful. And yeah, I've had water fights in the ocean with my friend. He's awsome!_**

**_Anyways I hope you guys liked this story, I'm so bored right now with it being winter break and my sister home and everything. Today my mom and her went down to the outlets in R_****_ehoboth Beach_** but I wanted to stay here and write you guys something, and I did so please review:)


End file.
